In order to conduct a hemodialysis session, it is necessary to use an apparatus known as a generator. In this type of apparatus, one uses a carrier fluid, which is generally purified water; the preparation of the dialyzate is done from concentrates in liquid or powder form, which are diluted in this carrier fluid.
The use of generators of this type thus requires transport of large volumes of previously prepared products to the treatment sites, along with their storage at the sites under consideration; these constraints are the source of the high operational costs.